Caricia de lija
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Está este Nicholas Brown con su baja estatura para los demás adultos aun cuando a ella le parece altísimo, como un rascacielos al que por más que intente alcanzar nunca lo consigue. — Nina, Nicholas.


**Renuncia:** todo de Kohske.

 **Prompt:** "En silencio" [minivicios]

 **Advertencias:** spoilers leves.

 **N/A:** este fic participa en el festival de Mini Fandoms en minivicios (LJ). No es exactamente un Gen (pero tampoco algo completamente romántico), sino mi visión de la relación entre ambos. Disculpen. ¿?

* * *

 **E** stá este Nicholas Brown con su baja estatura para los demás adultos aun cuando a ella al mirarlo le parece altísimo, como un rascacielos al que por más que intente alcanzar nunca lo consigue.

Cerca de ese lienzo lapislázuli y el viento que les acaricia el cabello y a ella le da cosquillas leves, casi inexistentes. Nina le comenta —a la quietud del consultorio vacío cuando no hay ningún cliente o herido que ser atendido por el Doctor Theo— que su altura le parece perfecta y no hay nada que molestarse.

«Si a final de cuentas aunque yo crezca y transcurran los años seguiré siendo más baja que Nic».

Él no dice nada (él _nunca_ dice nada).

Y Nina prefiere ignorar que el periodo de vida de los Twilights es más corto que el del promedio, que quizá cuando ella sea una jovencita y siga usando esos vestidos con encaje en el margen de las rodillas Nicholas pudiese haberse ido ya, y no sólo de la ciudad. Y no tenga entonces con quién comparar estatura. (Tal vez Worick. Pero no sería lo mismo). No, ninguno toca el tema.

Ella sólo se entusiasma con la idea de ver el mundo desde donde Nicholas lo mira. Imperturbable. Como la torre cercana al Rey que le protege y permanece inamovible y es eterna; tan eterna que Nina sueña con que permanecerá así y aprieta ligeramente lo labios al momento en que él la asía fuerte —pero delicado— y van dando saltos por los tejados de Ergastulum como dementes (o valientes). Encontrándose nerviosa, no debido a él, sino las alturas.

Sus ojos son dos rendijas muy cerradas que impiden el filtro de luz intensa. Nina nota que Nicholas frunce constantemente el ceño aunque puede poner gestos infantiles más propios de una niña como ella y unos bastante atemorizantes asimismo (sonrisas de dientes en dos hileras perfectas y caninas hambrientas de violencia,

una droga a la que es dependiente, igual que el Célebre). Y ciertas ocasiones al percibirla se acuerda de la incertidumbre de Alex y es que _¿no te aterra Nicholas, Nina?_ y Nina contesta sin dudas que no. Que es impensable.

Su mirada es hosca como él, sin embargo Nina distingue brillos de humanidad ahí dentro. Muy bien escondidos. Y los atesora con prudencia. Como cuando él le extiende esa soda que sabe a ella le gusta mucho con aparente desinterés y la acompaña en paseos en sus días libres y la abraza en tiempos de tristeza, cada vez más recurrentes.

La estrecha con fragilidad impropia de una bestia y Nina consigue olvidar el ruido externo, tranquilizándose con la melodía de su corazón tan parecido al de ella y se siente menos mal, no bien, pero sí menos mal. Y cree que eso basta.

(Porque no tiene miedo al estar con él, Nicholas la cuida y Nina cabecea mientras él reposa en la camilla, aguardando ella por su pronta recuperación). Siempre, siempre. Nina no se asusta de Nicholas, pese a que a veces se atemorice por su culpa.

«Tan imprudente como de costumbre Nic. ¡Eeh, no tomes más de la dosis recomendada, eso no se hace!»

Después Nina ladea el cuello tanto que podría torcérsele admirándolo con una sonrisa sutil y se fija en sus manos.

Manos que sostienen una katana y la empuñan. Manos que pueden asesinar sin contemplaciones y son toscas y con algunos callos. Manos manchadas en sangre, más de la que Nina ha visto de un donante, incluso.

Ella se esfuerza mucho para que sus lesiones sean insignificantes y se le permita tomar esas manos otro día más y Nicholas le habla a través de su silencio y se lo permite como quien no quiere la gran cosa.

Quizá para cualquier otra persona desconocida esas manos son las de un monstruo que debe ser controlado y tiemblan al mirarlas y evitan su toque. Pero Nina no se incluye en esa gente.

Nina se afianza a sus dedos mientras camina por la calle y los percibe un poco inexpertos más no desagradables, como si no supieran demostrar ternura. Le raspan con ligereza pero no la suficiente para provocarle daño, entre risitas que Nicholas no comprende.

(Porque con su baja estatura, sus ojos de carbón, sus palmas de terciopelo recubierto en lija.

Está este Nicholas Brown y sus manos, que encajan perfectamente con las suyas).


End file.
